


by your side, forever

by deandreart (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deandreart
Summary: this is byun baekhyun just giving birth to the additional little one to park family as park chanyeol was still nowhere to be seen, with his eldest child, kyungsoo is now seven and started to talk about this friend named kim jongin, how will baekhyun deal with his busy day daily? how will the little sehun that is now five months old finally met his father, park chanyeol who is confused as fuck with the additional child he didn't know?"wait, you were pregnant when I went to America last year?""well, we're fighting at the moment and I forgot to tell you? surprise, we have another baby."





	

**Author's Note:**

> yay!  
> this is fanfiction i will start as we reached exo's 5th anniversary!
> 
> wish me luck to actually finish this o_o
> 
> the formating of this story is random time, like for example the prologue marked September 15th, 2017 happened at that date but the next chapter might be few months earlier or few months in the future.

 

* * *

there was a knock this early morning. and as byun baekhyun just woke up with his baby sehun on his arms, smiling so brightly like a sun to his mother, baekhyun rubbed his eyes as he opened the front door. he actually didn't care his hair was a mess at the moment, and he's wearing his husband's over sized sweater because this is actually five in the morning, and his sanity haven't even woke up.

"surprise-" he greeted by this familiar deep voice he often talked in the phone. his one and only husband, park chanyeol that just came back from the US for his company expansion. baekhyun remembered clearly when he was sulking so bad, he didn't want his husband to went away that long. because his eldest son, kyungsoo still need to go to school; he refused to fly away and left his friends. so then, park chanyeol left to the US for the whole year, and baekhyun was so mad at him he didn't talk to his husband for the whole six months. "whose baby is that?" he was confused as fuck because the last time he was home, there was no news about an additional little one.

baekhyun rubbed his eyes again as he yawned loudly. "yours," and sehun was giggling at the sight of his father. so cute that baekhyun had to kissed his cheeks.

"wait, you were pregnant when I went to America last year?"

"well, we were fighting at the moment and I forgot to tell you? so- surprise, we have another baby. yay."

"you did this as a revenge aren't you? for leaving you for a year?"

"yup, exactly." baekhyun smirked as he slowly let chanyeol hold his baby son for the first time. "kyungsoo-ya, wake up! your father is home!" he shouted, and kyungsoo, like the obedient child he is, woke up and go out of his room to see his father. "goodmorning, sunshine. did you sleep well?"

kyungsoo nodded as he hugged his dads.

and out of nowhere, because of the sight of his family, chanyeol cried. "you didn't tell me!"

"Jesus- are you seriously crying?" baekhyun giggled as he wiped his husband's tears.

"I missed you guys so much, you have no idea." then chanyeol hugged his whole family, as finally, after a year without his love and his sons, he finally _home_.

* * *

 


End file.
